icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
T. J. Hensick
| birth_place = Howell, MI, USA | ntl_team = USA | draft = 88th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2007 }} Timothy James Hensick (born December 10, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey center currently playing for the St. Louis Blues affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing career Hensick was drafted 88th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft by the Colorado Avalanche. Hensick previously played amateur hockey with the Honeybaked Hockey Program and the United States National Development Program. He spent four years (2003–07) at University of Michigan playing collegiate ice hockey. Hensick had a league leading 69 points and 46 assists in the 2006–07 season, but surprisingly was not among the three finalists for the Hobey Baker Award he was however named in the NCAA All-American Team. Hensick scored 222 points in his collegiate career with the Wolverines. It proved to be the most by any player in the Decade as Hensick was later honoured, named in the First All-Decade Team. After his senior year with the Wolverines, Hensick was signed by the Avalanche to a three-year entry level contract on April 11, 2007. T.J. made his professional debut in the 2007–08 season with the Lake Erie Monsters of the AHL, the Avalanche's affiliate team. Hensick was called up to the Avalanche on November 29, 2007, and made his NHL debut in a 3-2 loss to the San Jose Sharks on November 30, 2007. Hensick, in his second game, scored his first NHL goal against the Los Angeles Kings in a 5-2 win on December 1, 2007. He was named as Lake Erie's only contribution to the 2008 AHL All-Star Game, playing for PlanetUSA, Hensick led the team with 2 goals and 2 assists in a 9-8 shoot-out loss to the Canadian All-Stars. Hensick made the Avalanche opening roster to start the 2009–10 season. Reduced to a reserve forward, T.J. played in only 7 games before he was placed on waivers on November 25, 2009. After clearing waivers he was assigned to Lake Erie and lead the Monsters in scoring with 70 points. Hensick was named "AHL player of the Month" in December, becoming the first player to be awarded in Monsters history. T.J. was also selected to the 2010 AHL All-Star Game, replacing injured teammate Darren Haydar, as the lone Lake Erie representative. On June 17, 2010, after he was unable to establish himself with the Avalanche and in need of a new contract he was traded to the St. Louis Blues for Julian Talbot. On July 14, 2010, Hensick agreed to a contract with the Blues signing a one-year two way contract. After attending the Blues training camp for the 2010–11 season, he was re-assigned to AHL affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen, during the preseason. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:St. Louis Blues players